


What I've Been Looking For

by afrostpatternintherain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basketball player!Yuuri, High School Musical AU, M/M, Musicals, Theatre dude!Viktor, bitter Yuri, gay singing, i have no words left for this one i, that's why i shouldn't be left all by myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: While planning to watch his favourite person, Viktor Nikiforov  perform, things turn out to be way different for Yuuri Katsuki than first expected. Suddenly, he finds himself on stage with Viktor, just like on New Year's Eve.Alternative: The HSM AU no one asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the song doesn't belong to me and it will also never belong to me. (Fat parts are lyrics)

The game had ended with glorious victory. Quickly, Yuuri took a shower, changed his clothes and started to run.

He could still make it. After the basketball game today were the auditions for the school musical. Today, Viktor Nikiforov and his little brother Yuri Plisetsky would audition and there was no way for Yuuri to miss that. Actually, it was a bit embarrassing, but he just loved the way Viktor performed. Something about his acting and singing was just so enthralling and he couldn't help himself but adore very single part of it. Additionally, Viktor's voice was beautiful, soothing and made shivers run down Yuuri's spine.

To be quite honest, the whole thing was more of a crush than an embarrassment. Nevertheless, he would never admit to that in front of Viktor.

As he took a shortcut through a nearby repair shop the mechanics stared at him in a confused manner, yet didn't say anything again him frantically running to the back door.

Two minutes later, Yuuri finally arrived. Christophe Giacometti and Georgi Popovich were currently auditioning, voices steady and proud. Still, they somehow didn't fit the roles they were going for. Viktor and Yuri were obviously the better choice.

Out of breath, Yuuri sat down in one of the last rows, trying not to be too much of a disturbance. However, there was something wrong. Christophe and Georgi's performance just ended and Viktor looked a bit worried. Whatever he said, his words were too quiet to understand from this far away. Yakov's voice however was as loud as usual and very easy to make out.

'What do you mean Yuri is quitting?!' he shouted in disbelief. Yuuri couldn't suppress a surprised gasp escaping his lips.

Yuri Plisetsky was quitting? What was going on?

Interested, Yuuri moved one row of seats closer. He wanted to know what was going on. Now he was able to make out Viktor's voice as well.

'Seems like he's more interested in ballet than theatre now,' he said.

For years, the siblings had been an unbeatable duo. With Yuri leaving, Viktor was now without a partner, wasn't he? There was no one at this school even remotely as good as Yuri Plisetsky and Viktor Nikiforov. This whole situation was a mess.

'You can't audition without a partner, Vitya.' Yakov had just confirmed Yuuri's fears. Viktor was fucked and without a partner. Like that, there was no way for him to get that role.

'Come on, Yakov-' Viktor started and suddenly, he was staring directly at Yuuri. Memories of New Year's Eve were ghosting through his head. And all of a sudden, he had a brilliant idea. 'It's you.'

'What did you say?'

'I've got a new partner, don't worry!' Viktor exclaimed, a smile adorning his face. Confused, Yuuri kept on listening to their conversation. With a smooth movement, Viktor suddenly gestured towards Yuuri, his hands beautiful and elegant. 'Katsuki Yuuri.'

'Huh?!'

'You're my new partner!'

'Huh?!'

What was going on? Was this a dream or had Viktor just actually announced him as his new partner? For a moment, there was nothing he could do except for staring at him disbelief and awe. At first, he felt a little proud, soon after he felt immensely flustered.

Viktor ran over to him, grabbed him by his hands and pulled him back to Yakov.

'That's not a good idea, I can't even sing,' Yuuri protested, but was interrupted by by Viktor pressing his index finger against his lips. He was so close.

 _Oh god_ , Yuuri thought, _what is he going to do_? His cheeks were flushed red and even after Viktor let go of him, he could still feel the ghost of his finger on his bottom lip; tingly and weird.

'I know you can sing, Yuuri. Just remember New Year's Eve, your voice is lovely!' Viktor chimed as Yakov nodded in approval.

'You can audition. Go and get changed, I want you on stage in 10 minutes.'

'Alright, coach!'

As Viktor lead him to the changing room, Yuuri still couldn't quite process what was going on.

'Are you sure?' he finally dared to ask and Viktor, who was switching between looking at Yuuri and looking for a decent costume stopped in his tracks.

'Of course, my dear Yuuri!' he said excitedly and handed him a costume. 'There you go.'

They both changed into their costumes and then went back to the stage. Surprisingly, there was now someone sitting behind the piano.

'Phichit?' Yuuri asked and the other boy started to smile.

'Yuuri, is that you?! What are you doing here?' Phichit laughed whole-heartedly until he spotted Viktor. For a short moment, he just stared and then, his lips formed a silent _wow_ and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'Don't say anything,' Yuuri whispered, trying to make his friend shut up.

'What's up?' Viktor asked, suddenly interested.

'Nothing!'

All of a sudden, Yuuri remembered his current situation once again.

'Uhm, Viktor?What are we going to sing?' he asked, already feeling unsure of himself.

'Let's just sing “What I've been looking for”. The one we sang on New Year's Eve,' Viktor suggested, knowing very well that Yuuri knew that song by heart.

'Oh, alright!'

Then it dawned upon him. “What I've been looking for” was a love song. He was just about to sing a love song with Viktor Nikiforov. Again.

Oh god.

His heart was beating faster than usual and his breathing started to become hitched. He couldn't do this.

'I'll leave the two of you alone,' Phichit said patiently and already went on stage to his piano.

_What am I going to do?_

Suddenly, Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hands. 'We can do this. We're in this together.'

Desperate, Yuuri threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. 'Please watch me.'

 

The lights were working and Viktor was already on stage, tapping to the rhythm. Then, the music started -Phichit really was the best- and he started to sing.

_**It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see ** _

_**You were always there beside me** _

At first, he looked at the ground and didn't move . Now Yuuri's part started. With his voice quavering, he entered the stage and also began singing.

 _ **Thought I was alone**_ __ **  
**_**With no one to hold**_ __ **  
**__**But you were always right beside me**  
Smoothly, they both turned around and faced each other, fingers touching skin in a loving manner. Together, they went on.

_**This feeling's like no other** _

_**I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do** _

Now they were pointing at each other.  
_**T**_ _ **he way you do**_

The next part was sung by Viktor alone, who was moving behind Yuuri.

_**I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you** _

Shyly, Yuuri grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers.

_**So lonely before, I finally found** _

They were facing each other again, faces so close they could feel the other one breathing.

_**What I've been looking for** _

Laughing, they danced a little dance, unwavering smiles plastered on their faces.

_**So good to be seen** _

_**So good to be heard** _

_**Don't have to say a word** _

_**For so long I was lost** _

_**So good to be found** _

Quickly, Viktor pressed a sweet kiss on the back of Yuuri's hand.

_**I'm loving having you around** _

For a second, Yuuri's mind went completely blank, but moments later he had regained his composure again.

_**This feeling's like no other** _

_**I want you to know** _

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do** _

_**The way you do** _

_**I've never had someone as good for me as you** _

_**No one like you** _

_**So lonely before, I finally found** _

Viktor's part ended and Yuuri was now finishing the song.

_**What I've been looking for** _

Suddenly, their faces were so close again and Yuuri just couldn't help himself but stare at Viktor's lips without shame.

'Good!' Yakov shouted, startling Yuuri in the progress. 'I need you to come to practice every Tuesday and Thursday. No excuses and no skipping!'

'Yeah, yeah!' Viktor laughed, not actually intending on listening to what Yakov just said, and slung his arm around Yuuri's waist. 'Together, we'll make history!'

In the last row of seats, there was a sudden movement. A blonde boy stared at Viktor and Yuuri who were still standing on stage, scoffed, shook his head and then left angrily. So his brother had already found someone better than him.

 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I'm in my maths class and don't get shit. Suddenly, my dick of a brain goes ' Okay but that one song from hsm is totally a Vikturi song omg!' And now I'm here (by the way sorry if there are any mistakes, this one isn't beta'd)  
> So yeah, comments and kudos are always appreciated, bye!


End file.
